pink cougar
by scardragon00
Summary: "I been living a empty life. the man i married dosn't love me, but i have foun happiness in a ex-student of mine." narusaku mainly but there a little sasusaku. rater m
1. Chapter 1

Well here another attend, but please if you going to say something about my grammar. Please don't because I know I need help, instead tell me how to get a beta reader. I will appraise it.

Memories

Hello there my name is sakura haruno, well uchiha since I'm still married. I'm a thirty year old woman, I was a teacher four years ago until I got married to a man name sasuke uchiha. He was a good man until his gat into his work and forgets about me. Lately I got the feeling that he doesn't see me as the woman he married. My life is some empty, I don't have any children since he doesn't see the need to have one now. I wand to return to work but he doesn't wand me to do it. But recently I have encountered one of my old students and well this is the story of those happy days I have until I became truly happy.

A thirty year old rosette dress in a white sleeveless-turtle-neck blouses, and a black skirt was watery the roses when she saw two trucks parking in front of the empty house that was next to hers. Then a car parks in the garage of the now own house. Then a woman with long red hair, a pair of hazy eye, dress with a long skirt and blue shirt. She watches her new neighbor and thinks.

"(Guess I have new neighbor, she look so young but I believe she is a couple of years older than me. But I think I saw her some where.)"

Then the red hair woman turns to her and says.

"Sakura?"

"You know me?"

"Oh my god it is you. Is has been five years since I saw you."

"Wait… kushina? Is that you?"

"Yes is me."

She then walks thought the rosette and says.

"Is has been so long, so your moving here?"

"That's correct."

"So are you and all your family?"

"Yes is and my son naruto."

"Naruto? I haven't seen him in all those years, but were he?"

"His…. Still sleep inside the car."

She then pull her cell phone and call him, inside the car was a young blond that have whisker marks in his cheek, dress in a orange shirt with a black t-shirt under it, and jeans. He wake up by the sound of the phone, he answer the devices.

"Uh… hello."

"Is time for you wake up."

"Why… uh so were here."

He then put the phone away and got out side the vehicle. Sakura see the grown up ex-student of her and then blush. She feels a pinch in her heard and think.

"(Oh god his so handsome, his not that little boy that I teach back at the school, No his a man now, I young handsome man but what was that pinch I felt in my chest a second ago.)"

"Sakuira!"

She then is nap out of her thoughts by kushian, the rosette asks her.

"Did you say something kushina?"

"I say that my son is here."

Then the rosette turn to the blond who is standing in front of her and thinks.

"Long time no see you miss."

"…"

"What type of greatens is that? Talk to her properly."

"No is okay kushina, but yes it has been so long."

"Yes is has but are you still teaching in Jr. High or did you change grade?"

"No I haven't taught no one since I been married."

"Oh that's a shame."

"Yes is a shame."

"But dear you're going to attend college in two weeks."

"I know mom I just wondering."

"But I guess is okay, I was wondering to about what she was doing all those years."

Then the rosette got a little sad and says.

"No much, I have been living the life of a house wife. Well half of a house wife."

"What do you mean sakura?"

"Well we don't have any children, sasuke doesn't see the need to have any now."

"You know if you keep postponing your pregnancy it will going to be difficult the more the years pass."

"I know but he doesn't wand to."

"Oh I see, any way we should go back inside the house to arrange our stuffs."

"See you later Mrs. Haruno."

Then the new family when inside of there new house, she sees naruto and asks.

"(Is weird but I'm happy, I guess is because I have encounter a familiar faces from my past or could be because of something else.)"

Then the rosette when back inside of her house to wait for the return of her husband.


	2. wet dreams

Wet dreams

After talking to her new neighbors, the rosette goes inside to prepare supper for her husband. Time pass and she finish preparing the meal. In that moment the door opens, it was a man five years older than her dress in a black suit, a red Tie, he has raven color hair, and black eyes. She came to the living room to welcome him.

"Welcome home dear, I almost finish supper."

"Un."

That was the only thing that comes out of his mouth. Sakura could felt the coldness of that word and thinks.

"(Here goes again with his coldness. I don't even know why I bother.)"

"Sakura."

She then turns when he emotionless calls her name and asks.

"Is something wrong?"

"No is just that I won't join you. I need to finish some business back in the offices."

Disappoint it says the rosette. "Oh I see."

He then nodes the light of the house next to them and asks.

"So we have new neighbors?"

"Oh yes they move a couple of hours ago."

"I see so who's living there?"

The rosette felt a little of anger on his voices and says. "Is just a woman your age and her son."

"So that means his still young?"

"Well his eighteen so yes."

"Anyway I'm just coming for the papers and leave."

"Okay then."

He then when inside and pick the papers. The rosette see the man she married leave her all alone. She then when to the dinning room and sit on her chair, she see the empty chair and starts to remember the times when the two of them eat like the married couple they were. She then thinks.

"(Seems there going to be leftovers again.)"

She then starts to eat by herself again. Night comes and she got ready to sleep. She was

Wearing a red nightwear, she then enter in a room were two beds separated by a lamp. She sits in hers and thinks.

"(Those beds were always serapes. There was never a night were the two of us sleep together.")

She then felt a heat on the middle of her legs, she then lay down on her bed and thinks.

"(Damn! This heat again. Well what did I expect when he hasn't touched me all theses years. Well seems I have to calm it this time.)"

She then slides her hand under her panties and starts to put hers fingers inside. Ones in there she starts to move them around her labia, then she stars to fumble her breast and starts to moan. During that time she thinks.

"(As always pleasuring my self all alone again.)"

She then starts to move her fingers in rapid succession as well her breast. She then sucks her own nipples and licks them. She felt her orgasm getting closer, her movements became more fasters. In that moment she realest a load moan as well her juices. She then sees her panties wet and says.

"What do I care, I'm the one who cleans them. Well time for me to sleep."

She then covers her self with the blanket. Time pass and she walking in an empty hallway, she hears that moment a loud scream that was coming on the end of the hallway. She hast her past, ones she reach the end of it she sees her self been penetrate it by a blond man. He has her blouse lift up and fumbling her breast. She look closes at him and says.

"Naruto?"

He turns to her and says. "Mrs. Haruno."

"Please ignore my other self and keep fucking me."

"Oh sure."

He then does what she says. Then she turns to her other self and says to her.

"Please don't give me that look, you know you wand to."

"No his an ex-students."

"Which make it even better than doing it with a stranger."

"But…"

"Don't start with the hold I'm merry bullshit, he hasn't touch you since you two were married. For what we know he could be married and you are just the second wife….Ahhhh."

Then naruto cum inside her anus which was purring, then she wake up in sweat. She then nodes that it was already morning, she then thinks.

"(Could be truth, am I in love with naruto or could this be just lust?"

She then starts to think about her dream as well about the blond.


	3. reflection

Okay then, to answer to anima suggestion: 1) If I make itachi help sakura that would mean that his helping the relationship of those two, 2) it might be possible, I mean the ideas are randomly, and 3) the mystery would be solve at the end. Now let's continue with the story.

Disclaim: I don't own naruto.

Reflection

A month has passed since the rosette has new neighbors which were people she knew. Amount them was the matriarch only son, an ex-student of her. But the nights of the pass month have been fill with lustful dreams of her and the blond engaging in sexual activity. She was in the dinning room eating her early meal all by herself, ones done she goes and sit on the window that shows the front yard. She saw the blond who was heading to collage. He was dress in a green t-shirt and jeans. She then put ones of hers hand on the window and the other in her crotch, she then thinks.

"(So is just lust what I have? But I shouldn't, I mean it we ever have a sexual encounter it should be bases in love and so to satisfy our lust. Well mostly mine anyway.)"

She then starts to robe her hand to placer her self. But then she stops and thinks.

"(What am I crazy? What if one of the neighbors sees me? Better go to my room and do it there.)"

She then stand up and go to the bedroom, ones there she closes the door. Ones closes she kneels down and starts to search for something. Ones she found what she was looking for, she pulls it out. She opens the shoes box and sees a pair of long objects. She then says.

"Well it someone asks why I bought those, I would say "because my husband doesn't touch me"."

She then lifts her blouse and bra, which reveals a pair of round breast. She lifts her skirts as well and takes her panties off. She then puts one of the long objects on her ass, which was struggled to go inside. She thinks.

"(Ungh, I should lubricated it before I ram the dilto on my ass.)"

She then turns the object on and starts to vibrated. She realest a big moan that echoes on the room, but she grabs the other dilto and says.

"Okay you're going to fill the other hole."

She then puts the other one inside of her and starts to stir it of her. Both objects were vibrating inside of her, while she moans for both placer and pain. She squishes the sheets of the bed. She stirs the dilto of her pussy. She then bit the sheet and thinks.

"(Oh god this so good, I whish it was naruto the one doing this to me.)"

She then reaches her orgasm and a flood of warm liquid come out of the vagina. She then collapse on the floor. She then nodes the pool of her juices and thinks.

"(I better starts cleaning the houses as well this before someone slips and falls… wait what am I saying. I'm the only one living here.)"

Then she puts her cloths back and when for the items she needs to clean. The rosette took all morning to clean the house, since she didn't have anything else to do. Ones she was done she sits on the couch and picks a book. While she read it, she says.

"(My live is so boring. (Sigh) I don't have a job, no kids to take care of, and is like I can talk to the other wife. For some reason they don't like me, well there kushina but she working as a doctor, but there naruto… what am I thinking. He probably has no time for a old woman like me.)"

Then the rosette snaps out of her thoughts when the door is knocking. She got up to answer, when she open it she saw naruto standing on the door with his backpack. She blushes in the very moment she saws him, but the blond nodes her red faces and asks.

"Mrs. Haruno are you okay? Your faces is all red, do you have a fever?"

She snaps and says. "Oh… no is just that today is a hot day. (Oh god did I blush the moment I saw naruto?)"

"Oh really? That a relief."

She nodes his backpack and asks.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school now?"

"Yes but I only have half of day of school, so we got early."

"Oh I see, but what are you doing here?"

He scratches the back of his head and says.

"Well you see I have math and as you recall I'm not good at that subject."

She then starts to remember those times were naruto was closes to fail the class and thinks.

"(Oh yeah, he was always struggles to with math, now that I think about it he was always on top of the other classes except this one.) so you came here to asks for my help?"

"That's correct ma'am, sorry."

"No that's okay, is not like I got important things to do."

"Thank you ma'am."

He then when inside of the rosette house to study.


	4. study date

Study section

The rosette has a unexpected visitor. It was naruto who just come from school, he was here to ask for her help on his math homework. She then accepts and welcomes him. Ones inside and they both sit on the couch, she asks him.

"So which are the problems that need to be solve?"

"Well there like three page of them. The teacher hates us."

She in shock asks. "Three pages? That's too much for a college student. Who is your math teacher?"

The blond scratch the back of his head and says. "Ino yamanako."

The rosette asks. "Ino yananako? As ino the math teacher that was working on the same school that I was me?"

"Pretty much."

She then turns to the sheets and thinks.

"(I should know she is the only teacher I know that give a lot of homework. I always have the feeling that she hates her students.)"

"Um Mrs. Haruno?"

She snaps out of her thoughts and asks. "Um yes?"

"It is okay for me to stay here? I mean your husband might no like the fact that I'm here."

"Don't worry about him. (It would be the end of the world if he starts to act like a husband.)"

"Why that?"

"Well for two things, 1) is still early. He doesn't come until nine, 2) he only appears ones a week, he fly too much because of his work and today is not the day he shows his self around here."

"Oh I see."

The blond make is goofy smiles, the rosette sees it and thinks.

"(Giggle) He look so cute when he does that. I remember he doing that every time he saw me.) Okay let's starts."

"Yes ma'am."

Then both of them start to work on the homework. An hour passes since they stars and they have half the work done. The rosette stops and says.

"You know we should stop for a while, How about we rest while we take a rest."

"Okay, but I need to uses the bathroom."

"Well the bathroom is on the corner on the left."

"Thank you."

The both of them leave the room. The rosette arrives minutes later with two glass of limonite, but she nodes the blond was taking his sweet time on the bath room. She then thinks.

"(His shore is taking his time on the bathroom, could he…? (Blush) What the hell am I thinking? He couldn't be masturbating there no one except for me and I dough he would think about an old woman like me.)"

She then nodes a small book inside his backpack. She pick it up and open it, she then got in shock for what she saw inside.

"(This is a doujin! A-and is about a teacher having sex with her students! Wait this teacher is four years older that me and in the same situation that I am.)"

She then keeps looking at the rest of the pages and thinks.

"(Oh my god! She having a orgy, more orgy but dress with a apron, another orgy but this time her husband discover her and end it up as the students sex slave, and, and she love it! Is this going to happen to me?... yeah I'm wish, naruto would never be interest in a old woman like me. Besides the woman in this doujin have much bigger boobs.)"

In that moment the blond arrive from the bathroom and says.

"Sorry it took me so long. The food I bough on campus up set my stomach…"

He then freaks out when he sees the rosette with the doujin on her hands and says nervously.

"I swear is not mine, a guy name kiba lend it to me… I haven't read it yet."

Then the rosette turns to him the moment he finish his sentence, he thinks.

"(Oh shit she going to scold me. But the worst thing that might happen is that she tells my mother about this.)"

She then puts the book back on the back pack and says. "Pleases sit down naruto."

"O-Okay."

He does what the rosette told him to do. Ones he sits on the couch she says to him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh… no, no yet."

"Oh I see, listing is natural that you're interest on those things… I mean your just couries. But have you have sex?"

"No but what with those questions?"

"Oh is for no reason, just this old woman curiosity."

He then snaps for what the rosette says.

"Old woman? You're not a old woman, old woman are those woman that eighty something that act like teenager when the clearly falling apart. Why is that every time we talk you calling yourself old?"

"Is just that I'm all by my self like an old lady… naruto listing I can understand if you don't wand to see me or even talk to me anymore, but would you like to have sex woth this milf?"

He then freezes with the question the rosette asks him.


	5. the cougar attack

Well I'm back to the story, the two fail ones were pretty much story that were in my head for a long time. But now that there are out of my head I can continue with this one.

Disclaim: I don't own naruto.

The cougar attack

While helping naruto with his homework, the rosette found a doujin inside of his backpack, naruto freak out when he sees her with the naughty book. But what freak him more was her question which circulate his head.

"(Sex with this milf?... sex with this milf?... is she serious or am I dreaming?)"

The rosette sees him and asks. "I see, sorry for asking."

"No is not that. Is just that is not like you to say something like that."

"Oh I see, well is just that I'm…"

"You're a what?"

"I'm still a virgin."

His eyes were wide for the rosette confession and say.

"But you're married."

"Well yes but sasuke hasn't touched me since we gat marry."

"But what about the time before you meet him?"

"Well I was saving my self for when I got marry but well you know."

"Oh I see, but it would be okay to do it?"

She then kisses him and say.

"Don't worry I don't love him. In not like he loves me or otherwise he would be placing me all this time."

"Then I guess is okay to do it Mrs.…."

But she put her finger on her lips and says.

"Please call me sakura and I will do anything you tell me to do."

"Okay sakura."

Then they starts to kiss passionate, the blonde slides his hand under her blouses and starts to massage her breast. The rosette moans in placer, the blond stop suddenly and asks.

"Shouldn't we continue on more comfortable places?"

"No pleases, I'm so horny right now."

"I know but you might fall on the floor and…"

She put her finger on his lips again and says.

"But first take my virginity and we can go to our room."

"Our room?"

"Yes, for now on the room that I have been sleep alone for so long will be ours to have sex."

"Okay then."

She smile softly while the blond pull her panties off and raises her skirt. He then pulls his dick out and says to her.

"Well here I go, pleases tell me if I hurting you sakura."

"Don't worry about it naruto, is quiet natural for it to hurt me while you out it inside."

He then put his hart member on the entrances of sakura's wet pussy. He struggles to push his member in side of her, she grow in pain with his attend. Naruto was about to stop but he remembers what she told him early. She says to him.

"Pleases naruto put me on top of you so can you dick push through my hymen."

"I'm on it."

He then grabs the rosette and lays her on top of him. Inside of her, the hard dick pushes through the narrow entrance and when inside of her wound naruto nodes the blood coming out of her pussy and says.

"Sakura you're bleeding."

"That means you have made me a woman and I'm happy that you're my first."

She kisses him passionate while her hip keep moving. The blond shots his seed inside of her. While recovering from there wild moment he says to her.

"Okay the conditions were meeting, so can we go to your bed?"

"You mean our bed and yes we can, ready for second round?"

"Acores I am."

Then both of them walk to the bedroom were they starts the second round of lust. Time pass and there were finish dressing, ones in the living room they were talking about the homeroom.

"You know naruto is late and you mom is gone get home soon."

Naruto look at the clock and says. "Your right and we haven't finished the homework."

"I saw your squelcher and you have ino's class the day after tomorrow."

"Truth but I don't know how much of homework the other teachers will give me."

"Don't worry I dough they will leave you as much as ino."

"You right sakura."

"Hey naruto how about we do it tomorrow and finish the rest of the homework?"

"That sounds fantastic."

"Then I see you tomorrow then."

She then kisses the blond, naruto leave to get to his house before his mother. Sakura sees her new love living to his house and wait patiently for tomorrow.


	6. catching up

Catching up

Has been a week since both the rosette and the blond engage in sex, during that week both of them have screwing each other, well except the day were sasuke do his flash visit. But today she will see someone else.

"Hello."

"I know the color of your panties."

"Knock it off naruto, I know is you."

"Naruto? No it's me ino."

She surprises says. "Ino! Is has been so long since we talk to each other."

"It has but why did you tough I was naruto?"

The rosette flinch after remember that she call her naruto, ino say to her.

"Oh I see, the little pervert has seen you when you hang your underwear outside?"

"What? No! I dry them on the dryer, no is that he and his mother are the only person that know my cell phone number."

"Really! So do you have some kind of problem with the rest of the neighbor?"

"For some unknown reason they hate me."

"Wow that's rough, anyway who about we have lunch or do you husband have a problem with going out with your friends?"

"No is okay."

"Okay then I will pick you up in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? Wait ino…"

But she hangs off the phone. The rosette thinks.

"(Pick me up? But she doesn't know were I live or do it.)"

She walks to the living room to wait for the platinum blond. The ten minutes pass and ino arrive. She got up from a blue car, she was dress in a white blouse, blue jeans, and have her long hair wrap in a pony tail, She greed her.

"Hello sakura, you haven't changed at all."

"Neither do you, but how did you know were I was living?"

"Well I recognize you hand Wright on the notes naruto was reading, then I ask were you living and here am I."

"Oh I see, well is good to see you."

"So do you have any kids?"

"If that was the cases, I would tell you to wait me for me to leave them with kushina."

"So that's the name of naruto's mom. Anyway hop in and let's have some fun!"

"(sigh) Still the loud mouth that I know, well let me go for my purses."

She then when inside her house for her stuffs, ones she got outside she when in ino's car and leave the houses. They have arrive to the restaurant were they we picking what to eat, the platinum blond ask the rosette.

"So how does it feel to live with a ghost?"

"A ghost!"

"You know sasuke never show up until the designated day and leave after a few minutes."

"You mean besides sad and disappointed? (But not anymore with naruto.)"

"No."

"Then I already answer you question."

The rosette when back to read the menu but ino continues the conversation.

"So how those it feel to be horny all the time and only have a man around you that you can't fuck?"

The rosette snaps with the platinum blond question and say.

"What the hell is wrong with you? "

"Jeez relax sakura, I'm just kidding. Besides even if you have something with him you will classify as a cougar."

"Like you?"

"That was like last year, I'm already married. Besides naruto is so stupid he probably won't know how to please a woman."

The rosette stares at her and thinks.

"(You have no idea how good the sex with him is.) Leave him alone ino, naruto is a good kid. Is that you enjoy torture you students with difficult work."

"That how azuma sensei got us through the hold school year."

"So you became a teacher so you can make innocent kids go through the same thing we did?"

"No but might as well do it while I'm at it, but how about you?"

Sakura got quiet for a moment, she then answer her question.

"Well because of tsunade sensei inspires me to do it."

"Oh yeah the English teacher we just to have for three years in a row. I believe naruto was born during the second year we have her."

"Yes and she was so happy her first grandchild was born."

"Yeah I remember, but where the hell is is the waiter. We have been waiting for ten minutes?"

While the platinum blond was searching for the waiter, the rosette goes back to the menu. She thinks on the crazy sex she will have with the blond that same night.


	7. impossible

Impossible

The rosette was sitting on her couch with a scare look. She has a long object on her hand that have a cross on one of the two circles, she thinks desperate.

"(It can't be… but how this happen? How can I be pregnant with sasuke's child?)"

The day before this

Sakura was depress because this night was the day sasuke would show up, which mean she that both her and naruto won't have there night of fun. It was already night and sasuke arrive. But it was something different about him.

"Sasuke are okay?"

"Yes I am. why do you ask?"

"Is that you didn't ask about you document as usual."

"Oh that, well no I have decided to do something I should do long time ago."

"(What? You're going to give me the divorces that would make me the happiest woman on the earth.)"

Suddenly he kiss her, she was in shock about what he did. Ones they break the kiss, she asks him.

"What was that about?"

"Sakura I wand to make love to you, make you mine."

The rosette flinches for what he says and thinks.

"(Seems I let her speechless.)"

"(Sex with him? Eww, he probably need a pump to have an erection. Hell, he probably shoots blank at his age.)"

He then continues to kiss her. She unwilling accept the kisses to avoid any suspicion.

"(I must no reject him other wise he could suspect that I have another man, he might hurt naruto.)"

She forceful wraps her arms around his neck. He felt the rosette's hesitation and asks.

"Is something wrong?"

"No is that just you never wand to have sex do to the fact that you don't wand any kids. What make you change of idea?"

"I still don't wand to have kids, but there are this for a reason."

He then pulls a plastic square out of his pocket. The rosette sees it and thinks.

"(You got it be kitting me!) Oh I see."

"Now let's go to our room."

"Okay (Our room! You don't show you're self those last five years to sleep with me and now you're calling it our room? Bullshit.)"

Then both of them walk through the room, (Okay since I hate the asshole, I'm not going to do the sex scene. You can let you imagination go wild in this one. Which I dough you do if you hate him.)

The next day, a few minutes before the beginning

The rosette opens her eye to see the other side of the bed empty. He was gone to whatever he goes, but she suddenly felt sick and run to the bathroom naked were she starts to throw up. She got worry and search for a pregnancy test and thinks.

"(Oh god, pleases don't let it be.)"

She then starts the process to verify her fear. A couple of minutes later, the test yell the results of the test. She looks at the device and sees a cross on it, she start to cry.

Back to the beginning

The rosette was crying but no because of the joy but the terror and sadness. In that moment someone knock the door. She wipes her tears and asks.

"Who is it?"

"Is me naruto."

"Naruto!"

"Can I come in?"

He opens the door and sees the rosette with red puffing eye, she runs to him and starts to cry on his chest. He asks her.

"Why are you crying for?"

"I-I'm pregnant."

The blond eyes were wide for the news but he says.

"But I though you were taking the after birth pill?"

"Yes, but sasuke come yesterday and he says that he wants to have sex with me… I have to accept so he couldn't suspect about you."

"And you forget to take the pill?"

"Yes but he was wearing a condom."

"So the condom broke and now you're pregnant?"

"Y-Yes (sob)"

He then pulls sakura away and say emotionless.

"Then I shouldn't come to you house any more."

"W-What?"

"Your going to have his child now. Sasuke is going to be more in your life now that you're going to give him a child. Isn't that great?"

"But I love you."

He then put his finger on her lips and says.

"But you're a married woman and the mother of his child. I don't need to be interfering in your life now."

He then leave her in shock, ones he leave the house, she then lay on the ground and starts to cry her self. Naruto thinks while he walks to his house.

"(I knew she couldn't be mine, I only lie to myself, Should see this coming.)"

He then walks sheeting tears of sadness over his lover.

Okay before you guy starts to flaming, this not a story like the rest of the stories were sakura is pregnant and throw the problem at naruto. This child is going to have a important places in this stories.


	8. bitter results

To answer to hinaguy 749, yes I took sex ed. But it seems you haven't read the hold story, because she and naruto have sex a month ago and didn't use any protection at all so that child is naruto. I hope you're happy that I reveal something that was meant to appear at the last chapter, oh and condoms have a 2% per-year pregnancy rate, so sasuke was amount that 2% but there something about that I going to reveal in the next chapter.

Bitter results

A week has pass since sakura has learn of her pregnancy, but the father wasn't naruto which she wand it to be, but rather sasuke the man she stop loving. But today was the time were he return to the house as usual and tell the news. The door opens and enter the house, she stand up with a bit of sadness and says.

"Sasuke I have an announcement for you."

"And that would be?"

"I'm pregnant."

He snaps. "Are you crazy? I was using protection that night."

"But you see."

She then pull a plastic bag were was the broken condom, sasuke flinch to the plastic that supposal to avoid the conception of the baby, he says.

"Shit! You have to abort."

She says in shock. "Abort?"

"Yes abort, we don't need a child this moment. Tomorrow we will go in a search of a clinic to get rid of that child."

She was horrified for what he says to her, but for some reason she was angry and says.

"No"

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I'm not going to abort this child! (But why am I so defended? This child isn't naruto , but I'm getting the feeling that is his.)"

"Look I can buy you a dog or a cat, but that child is not going to born."

"If you don't want it then give me the divorce. (But I can't be with naruto after I leave sasuke, I don't want him to carry for a child that doesn't belong to him.)"

He grows and says. "Fine keeps it, but I can't believe I'm going to be a father now. (Of all the problems this is one I don't want to deal.)"

He then picks his document and leaves the house. Ones the rosette was alone and thinks.

"(I though he would give me the divorce. but what would be the point? The child is not naruto's, but some reason I got the feeling that this is his?)"

She then starts to remember the days were she was happy with him, but now those days were long over.

The next day

The rosette was on her usual activities when the door was knocking. She when to see who it was. Ones in front of the door she asks.

"Who is it?"

"Is me kushina."

She then opens the door and sees the red hair standing in front of her. She then asks.

"Is something wrong kushina?"

"Oh no, no at all but I hear a lot of screaming yesterday but I heisted to ask to do sasuke."

"Don't worry about it, is just a meaningless argument."

"Oh I see, but for what I hear he seems very angry about you."

"That's because I'm pregnant."

"But that's no reason to be angry, that's a wonderful joy."

"Truth but sasuke doesn't want me to have any kids to do the lack of financial support."

"But that's no excuses to be angry about it."

"I know but why don't you come inside to the house to talk."

"That would be great."

The red head goes inside the house, both woman were talking about the birth issue.

"Like I say that's no excuses to fight over the baby, me and minato weren't in the best position when naruto was born."

"Oh really? But still sasuke doesn't want the child at first but he suddenly changes his opinion. Which make me worry he might do something to both of us."

"So you thing he might do something so you can abort the child?"

"Yes I do."

Kushuna put her hand on her shoulder and say.

"Don't worry, me and naruto are here to help you and what ever you need."

"Thank you but by the way, where's naruto?"

"His in school, but why he stop coming to you house for tutorial?"

"(I can't tell her that naruto has stop coming because of this child.) No, I was surprises of he hasn't show up and starts to question my self if he was something to do with you?"

"Oh no I'm glad that you are helping him, but I'm glad of you pregnancy. But now I need to go to the hospital."

"Have a safe journey."

She then leave the rosette on her own.


End file.
